Shower Incident
by NatharaAislynn
Summary: Randy Orton & Batista in the locker room. Short smutlet.


DISCLAIMER – I don't own & am not affiliated with the WWE or its athletes/characters. This is just a work of fiction so don't get your panties in a bunch.

CHARACTERS – Randy Orton & Batista

SUMMARY – A little fun in the shower.

"Dammit Dave, not here, lets go in the bathroom."

"Fine by me, just let me at that ass."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Just for tonight, then it's your turn again."

As they start to head for the nearest bathroom stall, Dave grabs Randy by the waist & leads him toward the shower instead. As they get stripped down & turn on the water, Dave turns Randy away from him & pushes him against the wall. Watching the water cascade down his back, to his ass, then down his long muscular legs, Dave can't control himself any longer & yanks him back around, only to ravage his mouth with his own.

"When are Ric & Paul due back here?" Randy manages to ask, after finally coming up for air.

"We got plenty of time," as he kisses him again then starts to kiss a trail down his chin to his neck. He doesn't stop until he gets to his belly button, then starts to look around for something to use for lube until he spots a bar of soap.

"Not the dial, it burned last time, find Jericho's shower gel," Randy says before he can reach for it, "and not the scrub either, that shit is too abrasive, I want the vanilla stuff."

Dave finds the shower gel, "No vanilla, looks like he's goin apricot this week, always knew he was fruity. Want me to start with two fingers or three?" he says as he lifts one of Randy's legs around his waist to get better access to him.

"The hell with fingers, just fuck me dammit!" he yells as he takes the gel from him & squeezes a handful out then reaches over to wrap his hand around his cock, lubing him up. When he's done, he wraps his other leg around Dave's waist & grabs a hold of his shoulders so he can thrust himself at him.

"Hold on," is all Dave gets out as he positions himself just right & with one thrust, is buried inside. Both of them gasp & are still so they can adjust, fearing that if they move it will be over way too soon. Randy grabs him by the back of the neck & forces his mouth on his, letting him know he can move. Starting out with a slow, steady pace, he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Before too long, he is able to thrust in to the hilt & with each thrust, makes Randy scream into his mouth, hitting his prostate with every stroke. As he starts to pick up speed, Randy's moves his mouth from his; letting out a loud moan as his back arches & head falls back, taking Dave even deeper, if possible.

"Fuck me, oh god, oohh, uuhh, fuuuccckkk!" Randy pants out, "Right there, oh yeah. Harder, uuhh, yeah, uuhh, like that!"

All Dave can do is grunt & moan as his mouth travels down Randy's chest, leaving a wet trail, to his nipples. Starting with the right one, he begins sucking on it then lightly bites down, making Randy gasp. He then moves to the left nipple, only to repeat his actions, but this time biting much harder, causing Randy to clench his shoulders so hard, that he will probably leave bruises. He then looks down to watch his cock slide in & out, the water beading down both their bodies, to mingle with the gel. A bit of white foam has formed, as if giving a preview of what is yet to come.

"More, oh god, more, I'm getting close," Randy moans out as he reaches a hand down to his own cock, pumping in time with Dave's thrusts.

Watching Randy stroke his own cock with his head thrown back, he almost loses it. He starts to thrust harder & after just a few strokes, Randy is coming so hard it gets all over both their chests. Dave stops moving when Randy clenches down him, partly to keep control & partly so he can watch the look on his face as he cums. Once the grip on his cock eases a bit, he begins to thrust again. He only has to pump a few more times before he feels the tightness in his balls begin to build. He pulls almost all the way out & slams himself back in so hard he can't hold back any longer. Randy grabs him & pulls his mouth to his, swallowing his screams of release. A few more light thrusts are all he has left in him before his knees give out & he slides to the floor. He begins to get soft & falls out of Randy. They just stayed like that until they caught their breath before getting up to shower & clean up. It wasn't until they had grabbed their towels to dry off, that they realized they weren't alone.

"Who the hell has been using my shower gel!" Chris Jericho yells out, "Show yourself!"

Dave & Randy go around the corner to see him standing there with his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation. "What are you talking about Chris?" Randy asks.

"Don't play dumb with me. It reeks of apricots in here. Lemme guess, you guys used my vanilla last week didn't you? Well, at least you got me a new bottle." He goes into the shower & a moment later he screams, "Its half gone, what the FUCK were you doing!" He yells as he storms back out only to see the guys half dressed & making out against the lockers. He looks at them, then the bottle & says, "Next time get the lube out of Shelton's bag. He has plenty to spare & usually has several flavors. I recommend the grape myself." He notices the guys aren't listening to him so he tosses the bottle at them & storms out.

Randy pulls away & says, "Think we should buy him a new bottle?"

"Sure, but only if we get him peach next time."


End file.
